headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Room 64
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = Los Angeles | town = | neighborhood = | locale = Hotel Cortez | residents = | appearances = American Horror Story: Hotel | poi = | 1st = ”Checking In” }} Room 64 is a fictional room featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It was the main setting for season five of the show, which was billed under the appropriately named heading of "Hotel". Description & History Room 64 is one of the many rooms found at the Hotel Cortez, located in Los Angeles, California. When the hotel was built by developer and oil baron James March in 1925, Room 64 became his personal office. In the early 1930s, when police raided the hotel to bring March to justice for a series of gruesome murders, James and his faithful laundress Miss Evers decided to take their own lives. March shot Miss Evers in the head, then slit his own throat as the police battered down the door. American Horror Story: Hotel; "Chutes and Ladders"; October 14th, 2015 In the intervening years, Room 64 became synonymous with death and carnage. It was only used for specific purposes, and was not regularly rented out to guests. Since many of the residents of the hotel were vampires, Room 64 became an ideal place for them to cull fresh prey. The receptionist, Iris, had full discretion to select patrons to assign to Room 64, many of whom were people that Iris took a disliking towards. children in the bathroom was NOT on the brochure.]] In 2015, two Swedish tourists named Vendela and Agnetha arrived at the Hotel Cortez, but upon finding it too far away from where they wished to visit, demanded a refund. Iris plainly told them that there are no refunds at the hotel and gave them a regular room. When Vendela and Agnetha began complaining about the smell coming from their room, Iris relocated them to Room 64. This was no more desirable than the previous room, and Agnetha said that she was going to give the Hotel Cortez a very negative review on Yelp. While there, two blonde-haired vampire children attacked them and the two women were taken prisoner. They were brought to a different room in the hotel where they were drained of blood in order to feed the vampire children that resided there. American Horror Story: Hotel; "Checking In"; October 7th, 2015 Another victim of Room 64 was a man named Gabriel. Gabriel was an up and coming film actor who offended Iris with his dismissive arrogant attitude when he complained about the rates. Iris told him that she was “feeling magnanimous” and gave him a key to Room 64. Gabriel thought that he was just going to spend the evening shooting up heroin, but the presence of the vampire monster and a junkie resident known as Hypodermic Sally changed all that. The creature violently assaulted Gabriel, sodomizing him with a razor-tipped strap-on, while Sally stood as solemn witness to the act. Tearfully, she told Gabriel that his suffering would end if he would but confess his love for her. Gabriel repeated the words, "I love you, Sally", and was then lost to the world. His next sensation was waking up sewn inside the mattress with Sally hovering before him, taunting him. Meanwhile, a Los Angeles homicide detective named John Lowe was investigating a string of murders that involved victims who had broken one of the Ten Commandments. The killer actually made contact with Lowe and told him that he if he wanted to learn more, he needed to meet him at Room 64 at the Hotel Cortez. Lowe went to the hotel and demanded to see the room. Nothing appeared to be amiss, so Lowe began renting the room for himself, confidant that the hotel was sure to yield clues as to the recent killings. John Lowe's first night in Room 64 was fraught with strange hallucinations. Both in his dreams, and even while partially awake, he saw images of his son Holden, whom he had believed had died five years earlier. Guests * Claudia Bankson * Vendela * Agnetha * Gabriel * John Lowe See also External Links References